7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spoilers Ukai
'More about Ukai' 'Appearance' Ukai is a tall, slim young man with short curly black hair. 'Background and family' Like all the other Team Summer A candidates, Ukai has no family. He was created from carefully selected sperm and egg cells and raised in a secret facility on an unknown island in order to be reared into a survival specialist. 'Personality' Ukai has a very bad personality, tending to blame others for his own mistakes. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Ukai learned a vast range of survival skills during his training in the secret facility. When it was his time to choose his Specialist Class, Ukai joined the Fire and Water Class because he wanted to rival Ango. Ukai also has a talent for planning traps and gunfighting. 'Past' (before the start of the series) Together with the other Summer A candidates, Ukai grew up in the training camp, regularly competing with Ango. When the final test started, Ukai tried to retrieve some survival gear from a safe place, but Ango defended them in order to save that stuff for Shigeru and his other friends. Furious, Ukai had to leave, but didn't forget about that. Later on, he went into the mountains with a small group of candidates, including Hyo, Mayu and Koruri. They made the mistake of following the trap signs their teachers had set up and ended up in a collapsing cave. Koruri escaped unscathed and came out of the cave on a island in the middle of a river, Ukai got out as well but was severely injured by a bear and the rest of the group were entombed. Ukai shot the bear with a gun he secretly retrieved from the cave, but he knew that with his missing eye, he would be unable to enter the New World any longer. Ban vetted him, and then Ukai furiously ran off to search Ango whom he made responsible for his misfortune because he felt like Ango had taken away all his survival chances and led him into this dangerous trap. Although suffering from great pain already, Ukai combed the area for Ango. Then he came across Shigeru who had separated from Ango and decided to use him as bait to lure in his rival. While Shigeru was resting in his tent, Ukai sent out morse signals saying that Shigeru had been hurt and needed help, knowing well that Ango would follow this call right away. He didn't expect Ryou coming as well, though. When Ango arrived, Ukai tossed him into a cave. Shigeru attacked him and Ryou distracted him with a bag of gunpowder which he secretly tossed into the fire to explode and blend Ukai. While Ryou remained hidden, the half-crazy injured man chased after Shigeru with his gun, shooting his lower body. But since Shigeru remained calm and had a very good memory while his opponent was in a very bad condition suffering from pain and tinnitus, Ukai got lost in the woods and froze to death whereas Shigeru easily returned to the cave, albeit being injured. 'Further information' Return to Ukai Return to Other Characters Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Team Summer A Category:Specialist Classes Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums